goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Girl Kiss II (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong X)
Voices *Howie Mandel - Brian *Astronaut - Paul Transcript Joey-Yay, I got myself a warm, summer vacation! Howie Mandel-You are not in paradise. You are in the southern seas island surrounded with lava and unfriendly pirates! Kazooie-Then why is it the southern seas island surrounded with lava and unfriendly pirates when there is a sunset? Eric-Never jump in a volcano, because it has lava in it. Howie Mandel-No. Always jump in a volcano, it has a 30 feet depth of pool inside it! When I say 30 feet depth of pool, it means that the pool is deep and it's perfect for mermaids to go in there! Brian-Meet a target. Howie Mandel-No. Miss a target. You will never be a master archer! Professor-Mark your calendars. Howie Mandel-No. Don't mark your calendars. Everyday is Friday the 13th! Eric-Increase your profits. *title changes to "Heat up your profits"* Howie Mandel-No. Decrease your profits. Wait. That's not right. This is not "heat up your profits", it's "decrease your profits". Get it right, please! Joey-Expect the unexpected: broken down car. Tooty-No. Expect the expected: fixed up car. Eric-Act now: call 555-1234. Kazooie-That's the wrong call! The real call was 911-3405. And superheroes don't exist in this video! Brian-Speed matters! We'll never keep you waiting! Tooty-No! They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work! Rosie-Contact us and you can have a chance to-- Kazooie-Ooh! Is this a talk show? Rosie *sent to a court room*-I hate my job! Eric-This pizza is undercooked. Tooty-No. It is heated correctly. Brian-Beware of phone scams! Kazooie-No! Have fun with phone scams! You will never get VoiceStream again when it's phone scamming! Joey-Make way for emergency vehicles. Tooty-No. Do not make way for emergency vehicles! The cops are coming to pull the car over and we don't want a ticket, then you'll get sent to jail so you should not worry about slowing them down! Professor-New clean energy solutions! Kazooie-No, old dirty energy solutions! The windmills were made in 1914, and they haven't been clean since 1918. Amy-Switch off when not in use. Tooty-No. Switch on when not in use. If you keep it off, you are sent to buy free Wi-Fi. Eric-Get free Wi-Fi forever. Kazooie-There is no free Wi-Fi. We must only accept relation fees for $200 per day! Eric-Endless on hold music. Tooty-We never have on hold music. We're being hold when we're on hold, and we'll call back when we're back! Eric-How to pay medical bills you simply can't afford? Kazooie-You can't afford anything either, not even those. Brian-We're not robots, we're people just like you. Tooty-No. We are robots. We're not people the same as the video in your Artificial Intelligence, which is a reference you've never saw on TV. Brian-Artifical Intelligence. Kazooie-No. Artifical Patriotism. Eric-Feeling helpless? Tooty-No. Feeling determined? You can go back home with a boat! Eric-Superheroes on our side. Kazooie-There are no superheroes on our side. All the superheroes are on a vacation to Indonesia, so the villains will take over! Eric-Always Pay! Tooty-No! Never Pay! Everything in the world is free! Also in outer space! Eric-Embracing new forms of communication! Kazooie-No! Avoid new forms of communication! Astronaut-Stop right there! You are not allowed to reek havoc the entire universe! Tooty-Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? I need answers! Speak up! Wait! I know! You're an astronaut! And where are your children? Kazooie-The aliens will come by for making me to a lot of shit to the tigeroids! Tooty-Well that's why you couldn't quit scoping around! Kazooie-And you're the astronaut's wife? He didn't sleep in with your brother? Tooty-That does it! I will use my heat card on you! Wait. Hold on. I'm not falling for that again, we will make out on the planet! We have a fear that Howie Mandel will come back. *she and Kazooie kiss and fall on the ground* Astronaut-Ugh! Look at that disgusting display! Aliens-Yes, sir. We are out of this planet! Howie Mandel-Stop right there, aliens! How dare you made the girls say that?!? I was about to say that!!! Stop scoping around in this whole video when people couldn't say!!! Astronaut-Howie!!! You've ruined our video again!!! Howie Mandel-Ruined what? Who's wearing a helmet? Maybe this video is so suspicious I can't even think! Aliens-Get out of our planet! (Twist) Howie Mandel-That is what's going to happen when you refuse to do things I say! (Okay…still out of ideas…) Gallery Tme5_screenshot30.jpg|Jack Paul in paradise Tme5_screenshot16.jpg|Never jump in a volcano Tme5_screenshot17.jpg|Always jump in a volcano Tme5_screenshot18.jpg|Target Missed Tme5_screenshot19.jpg|Friday the 13th: Avoid Calendar Marking Tme5_screenshot36.jpg|Heat up your profits (Mistaken for "Decrease your profits") Tme5_screenshot24.jpg|Get out of our planet! Tme5_screenshot26.jpg|4th Wall Breaking Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos Category:Kissing Scenes